


My Shattered Hopes Collapsed On Cold Cement

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hI I've been in pain for about 24 hours now!!! I've taken two painkillers and things STILL hurt I'm having fun toDAY!!!!!</p></blockquote>





	My Shattered Hopes Collapsed On Cold Cement

“Hey.” Tyler takes Josh's hand. 

A heart rate monitor beeps slowly. 

Josh looks over at Tyler with half-open eyes and manages a weak smile. “Hi.”

“The… The doctors said…”

“I know what they said.”

Tyler doesn't respond. He doesn't know what to say. 

The beeps are slowing. 

“I love you.” Tyler finally gets out. 

“I love you too.” Josh whispers. His eyes flutter shut. 

Tyler hands his hand tightly, tears starting to brim in his eyes. 

“I'm going to miss you.”

The monitor flatlines.

**Author's Note:**

> hI I've been in pain for about 24 hours now!!! I've taken two painkillers and things STILL hurt I'm having fun toDAY!!!!!


End file.
